


The Antidote

by A_girl_andherkite (orphan_account)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU sotra, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, Implied Relationships, Inspired by Music, Late night talks in hannibal's car, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Self Harm, Stalking, im not sure what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/A_girl_andherkite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will meets a teenager who is too much like him, he wonders if its possible for him to have a kid. And if he does who's the mother, what happens when Hannibal steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even The Devil May Have A Daughter

_I am the Antidote_  
 _I'll suck your venom out_  
 _Show me where you really hurt_  
 _I'll show you where you really hurt._

 

He did a double take, maybe looked four or five times, he looked at the teenager with blue eyes and dark hair.

His phone slips out of his hands, it clatters on the cement making him look away.

She looks from behind the crime scene tape like everyone else. She looks around with wondering eyes. Her eyes meet Will's. They hold contact for a few seconds, before hers widen. She takes a step back from the tape and starts to walk away. Only looking back once at Will, then disappears behind another apartment building.

The scene it self wasn't great to look at early in the morning. There is a trail of blood leading to the bathroom where the upper half of the body lies in the bathtub. The lower half in the kitchen with the murder weapon.

He was 22, no kids, no family, his name was Tim Sheeran, he was a nobody, he spent most of his time in his apartment.

The apartment smelt of stale sweat, old socks, and smelly garbage, on top of the smell of blood. Made the crime scene smell even worse.

Will steps in trying not to inhale the scents of blood and garbage. People start to filter out he does his thing.

_He wasn't random, he was rude to her and he knew what had to be done._

_He kicks the door open, not wasting anytime, he knows he wants to kill him. He's unsure how he wants too._

_He goes over to Tim and slams his head into the desk next to him. He's out cold, he drags him to the kitchen, where he decides to cut him._

_"One less person for her to deal with"_

_He grabs a bucther knife, his first cut is to his throat, he wants to kill him quick, but wants her to see it. He smiles down at dead man, he makes his second cut to his lower abdomen, he slices him in half and drags the upper half to the bathtub. He fills it to the top making sure it overflows and drips into bathroom below his. He wanted people to see, he wanted her to see._

Will opens his eyes inhaling a breath of air. He wanted someone to see this, a she, she knew him or doesnt know him. She doesn't know this is a-

"Will"

He hears Jack says behind him, as people filter back in the apartment. "He died of a cut to the throat" "So why did someone do this?" "A he. He wants someone, a girl to see this, he kills for her. The victams will be somehow tied to her. So he will kill someone that hirts her or gets in her way" "When will be expecting another one of his kills?" "I'm not sure, whenever he thinks she will be threated" "So it could be any day?" "Yes"

Will takes of his glasses and rubs the heal of his hands into his eyes until he sees stars.

"Did you get any sleep?"  
"Some"  
"Define some"  
"Three hours, I slept walked again. Woke up in the middle of the woods"

Jack nods his head as Will slips back into own thoughts thinking back to the teenage girl


	2. She's Smarter Then She Looks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets Salem with Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi agan here's another chapter *sets it down and runs away*

_She's smart_  
 _She's wise_  
 _She's witty_  
 _She's got a heart of gold, even though her eyes are filled with pity. She walks through hell with a smile on her face even if her life's torn apart_.

 

"Salem?" The dark haired girl looked up from her history book. Her history teacher walks his way over to her and hands her a note.

_Salem River please report to the office._

She looks around the room as her classmates looks at her.

She closes her history book and sighs.she grabs her backpack and slips her textbook in her backpack.

She starts walking toward the door, someone sticks out their foot. She stumbles forward. As the class snickers, "What a freak" someone says making the class laugh.

"Read pages 260-270 and write an 5 pargraph essay on Hilter, due tomorrow. That goes for all of you" her history teacher says as the class groans and she leaves.

She walks down three flights of stairs and turns a corner, heading toward the office.

She stops in her tracks, she see's Will. Her eyes widen and she drops her backpack.

Making him turn around toward her. She picks up her backpack and starts heading the opposite direction.

"Wait! No come back!" Will says.

The bell rings, doors open as the hallway starts flooding with highschoolers.

She loses him.  
He loses her.

She's gets bumped and pushed into the girls bathrrom. She locks the door and squeezes her eyes shut. She takes deep breathes, trying to calm herself down. 

She see's the man, the killer. "One less person for her to deal with" "no" she thinks.

The bell rings signaling the start of 7th period. She opens her eyes and unlocks the door. She peeks in the hallway.

Nobody

She takes a step out and starts walking toward the parking lot.

She drives to her normal place where she needs time to think or clear her head. She sits in her car, watchng a couple and their child playing on the jungle gym.

She watches them swing, as they move to the slide, the mom pushes him down the slide, the dad catches him and swings him around, placing a kiss on his forehead. She watches them play tag, and continue to play on the jungle gym.

She sighs and starts her car and heads home.

2 ∞ & ↑

Will paces in Hannibal's waiting room. Going back and forth mumbling angryly to himself. He runs a hand through his hair.

"Fucking teenagers" 

"Fucking, fucking fuck teenagers" 

"Will, are you alright?" Hannibal asks standing in the doorway.

"What?... no yeah, just someone got away, maybe a suspect or witness" Will says, steppng around Hannibal, heading toward the leather chairs.

"Who got away?" Hannibal inquires sitting across from him.

"This morning there was a teenager at the crime scene and its like she knew what happen"  
"Do you at least know her name?"  
"I think its Salem"  
"Why is this so important to you?"

Will fidgets a little thinkng about the teen. Same eye color, skin color, hair color, her hair straighter than his. She's shorter than him, face rounder, 40 pounds lighter than him. She could be him.

"She knows something, this killer kills for someone, a girl" Will says with a sigh.

Hannibal leans back in his chair. "Why don't we try and find her" Hannibal asks.

Will pushes his glasses up and bites his bottom lip. He stands up as does Hannibal. "I know where she lives"

2 ∞ & ↑

She takes out all the plates from the dishwasher, setting them in a row looking if there's leftover food on them. She puts them away and does the same with the smaller plates. She stacks them neatly and puts them in the cupboard. She does the same with the bowls.

As her uncle watches her with curious eyes. Sipping his tea, she made for him, she put a little to much sugar but he doesn't mind. She stack the bowls and puts them in cupboard. She closes it and starts loading the dishwasher.

 

Tall cups first, small cups second, kid cups third, coffee cups forth, then spatulas wooden spoons last.

He looks out the window watching the rainfall, waiting for his wife to get home. She starts to load the bottom rack, starting wth big plates first, small plates second, big bowls third, small bowls second, then the sliverware.

She closes the buttom rack then closes the door to the dishwasher, grabbing a finish packet and starting the dishwasher.

 

He spots five bright red angry marks on her arm, she turns away to fast for him to get a good look at them.

 

She starts to wash the pots and pans, she starts with the cookie sheets, cutting boards second, pans then pots.

 

Two headlight shine through the driveway making her uncle turn to look outside as a black BMW pulls in and shuts off its lights and Will and Hannibal step out and head to the front door. Her uncle gets up from the table, answering the small knocks

 

"Hi!" Her uncle says.  
"Hello" Hannibal says   
"Can i help you two gentlemen?" He asks.   
" I-We were wondering if you know Salem River" Will asks.  
"Yes, im her Uncle, Larry Rivers, may i ask what you gentlemen want from her?"  
"Can we come inside? Please?" Will asks.  
"Oh! Yes sorry gosh i hate the rain" Will frowns. "I love it" Larry chuckles as he looks in the kitchen watching Salem finish the dishes. Will follows his eyes as Hannibal follows his.

 

Salem sighs and turns around stopping in her tracks, she looks at the men and cross her arms, glances at Will then looks away with a worried look, her heart beats faster. 

"Salem these men are here for you, do you know why?" Her uncle asks. "Yes, I think so um uncle Larry can you leave us alone for a couple minutes" his brows knitt as he nods his head and leaves. "You guys can sit" she says as she pulls a chair as rhey take at seat at the table."I know you think i know something I don't" Salem says leaning back in her chair. 

 

"Why were you at the crime sence" Will asks. She looks Will then Hannibal, Hannibal tilts his head and says. "If you lie to us, you could go to jail" She looks away, looking out the window. "I may know someone who might have done it, but im not sure okay, and you can't just come barging in at my school and home, i already have enough issues" Will frowns and finally looks at her. "Issues? You seem perfectly normal to me" she sighs.

 

"Are you kidding me, people think im a freak, im antisocial and i have a 'curse' or so my uncle puts it" She laughs bitterly. "I don't even know your names"

 

"Will Graham, and this is Dr.Hannibal Lecter" she avoids shaking there hands, she looks at there hands then back up at them. "Sorry" she starts. "I don't like shaking hands" Will and Hannibal look at each other puzzled. "Its okay, i understand" Will says. 

 

"So you wanna know what I saw?" She asks. Will nods his head, stealing at glance at Hannibal. "I saw him stalking him, I walk by the apartment building everyday then I saw someone who doesn't normaly go there and it was weird" "Anything else? Like what he looks likes?" Will asks, Salem looks at Hannibal who looks at Salem amused. She looks away quickly. "No" she says quickly looking at her hands. "Thanks for your time, I will keep in touch?" Will asks. 

 

"Yeah, just--" she grabs a napkin and scribbles down her number. "Thats if you need to reach me" she says tucking her curly hair behind her ear. Her bright blue eyes looking outside. Will nods his head and stand up heading to the door as Hannibal follows behind. "Thanks again" Will says. She looks at him and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem at the begininng is called sammi girl 
> 
> Im sorry if it still sucks and for any mistakss 2:13 a.m :3 i should be sleeping lols


	3. I Can't Find A Way Into Your Head, Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is concerned and suspicious about salem. Will and Hannibal have a moment, Salem's aunt and uncle are very concerned for her as she tells them what she saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes out forgottenparachute on tumblr,i love you and your mind you little shit.lol i hope you like this chapter *waves to everyone*

_She wanted a way out_  
 _He wanted a way in_  
 _Only to find her heart filled with poison._  

 

He started hitting the glove box he didn't realize he was doing it, until Hannibal grabbed his wrist holding it tight but not too tight. As he finally stopped, Hannibal slowy let go of his wrist as he pulls to the side of the road. Turning off the car and flipping on the cation lights.

"Will, something wrong, what's going through your mind?" Hannibal asks. "She's still hiding something, somethings not right, she hiding it and I wanna know" "What do you think she's hiding Will?" "She knows something about that night, she knows and she won't tell anyone, I mean she might"  
"Why would she tell anyone?" Hannibal asks.  
"She afarid she might get hurt and im afarid I might be putting her in danger"  
"How?"  
"If she does know something about this person, he would kill her because she's getting in the way" "Why are you conerned?"  
"I might get too attached to her because she's so much like me, i mean she looks almost me except for the glasses and nightmares and sleepwalking, unless she has those too,"  
"Yes I did see she looks like you, but im afaird to say you might already be attached to her already" Hannibal says.  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"Its up to you, My dear Will"

Will takes off his glasses and rubs his eyes again. He didn't realize Hannibal got out of the car and opened his door, he turns toward him. "Whats wrong with me"  
"Nothing wrong with you, just because you care for her doesn't mean theres something wrong with you, your overthinking" Hannibal says. Will nods his head, as Hannibal touches his cheek gently as his other hand touches his other cheek, Will doesn't move away or flinch he leans in Hannibal's touch. Hannibal touches there foreheads together as Will closes his eyes, Hannibal's hands stroke his stuble, His hands move to Will's back as he pulls him into a hug. Will breathes deeply feeling calmer at the moment. His hands grip Hannibal's coat tightly not wanting to let go.

2 ∞ & ↑

Her uncle Larry walks back into the kitchen and takes the empty seat next to her, as she stirs her tea slowly. "Why were those two FBI agents here?" He ask curiosly.  
"One's a special concaslt and the other one a doctor" she says into her mug.  
"What did they want from you?" He asks. "They wanted to know if I knew anything about that murder by the apartment building" Salem says as she continues to look outside. "And do you know anything about it?" He asks. "Some not all uncle Larry" she say quickly sipping her tea. "Are you telling the truth?" He asks trying to get her to look at him. She glares at him. "Of course why would I lie to the FBI" she says to him bitterly. "I--" he gets cut off by the opening of the front door and her aunt Alison walking in the front door, she looks in the kitchen and joins them. "Is everything all right?" She asks setting her purse down then drapping her coat over her chair, sitting next to her husband. They share a brief kiss then turn there attention back to Salem. "The FBI were here" Her uncle says. She looks at him then at Salem.

"Why?" She asks Salem.  
She takes a sip of her tea before answering. "You know the murder by the apartment building?" She asks her aunt.  
"Yes, thats been buzzing around the office"  
"I was at the crime sence this morning on my way to my car and I remember something from my dreams and last night I forgot to take my meds, and well I did my thing and my dream was true only it wasn't a dream, it was real, I witnessed some one get killed last night"  
Her aunt shakes her head as her uncle looks at her with a concerned look. "Salem dear you have to remember to take your meds okay?" Her uncle asks. "I know, I know"  
"Are you going to tell them?" Her aunt ask.  
"If they come back yes, its just i think Mr.Graham may have the same thing I do and here's the thing he looks so much like me its not even funny" she says. Her aunt and uncle look at each other. "Salem dear your parents died its impossible for him to be your father," her anut says.

"You don't understand, you would have to see for yourself" she says.  
They nod there heads, as she gets up. "I have to write an essay on Hitler and its due tomorrow I should get started" she says quietly. "Salem remember to takes your meds okay?" Her uncle says. She nods her head and leaves.

2 ∞ & ↑

Will didn't remeber much, he remembered hugging Hannibal and them having a moment, he clings to the memory feeling safer. 

He doesn't remember falling a sleep and being carried and layed gently in his bed either.

He didn't wake up from a nightmare instead from his cell phone going off.

He pushes the covers off and looks at his phone he missed a call from Jack. 

He sighs and steps around his dogs heading toward the shower. 

He takes a quick one only washing his hair.

He gets out and dries himself off and gers dressed in his usual plaid and a nice pair of pants. He calls Jack back.  
"Hello Will"  
"Another body?" Will asks.  
"Yes im afarid you weren't kidding about this guy" he frowns and grabs his coat and keys spotting a note on his kitchen counter. "You have to come down here to see for yourself its worse then last time" Jack says. "I'll be done there" he says squeezing his eyes shut feeling a headache coming on. He hangs up after saying goodbye to Jack he pops a few pills in his mouth and starts reading the note.

 _Will, I left some leftovers for you hoping you'll eat when you get up, It seems to me you haven't been eating or sleeping, contact me if you need anything_  
-HL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure what the poems called yet, lol  
> Sorry for any mistakes its once again very late i should be dreaming about hannigram :3


	4. Lets Go Down To The Apple Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will visits another crime scene and Salem shows up on accident, but this time Will doesn't see her Jack does and he knows about her somehow being involved with the murders,he does something about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no wifi for 3 days i thought i was dying  
> Anyways enjoy :3

_Let's go down to the apple tree fighting against gravity,_  
 _Falling to deep so can you catch me?_

 

She knew she wasn't home, she could feel it in her feet. She shivers and shakes from the cold. She opens her eyes to see not a white ceiling with plastic glow in the dark stars, but a blue and orange sky filled with white clouds, she sits up and looks around, ahe no where near home and she's on a sidewalk. She scraped her hands and knees, there's a burning pain in her feet as there scraped also.

She tries to stand but fails, she counts to ten then stands and starts walking. She didn't realize her knees and hands were bleeding but she didn't mind. She keeps walking but spots yellow police tape and keeps walking toward it, knowing her subconcious brought her down to the crime scene. She watches the forinices team as they take pictures of the scene inside of the house.

2 ∞ & ↑

Will walks on to the scene with Hannibal behind him, they didn't speak of last night.

Jack tells him there's a body part in every room. Will nods his head as people leave and Hannibal, they leave the door open as Will does his thing. Hannibal looks outside watching the people chatter on about the case and other random things. He looks beyond the cars and sees a familer face standing in the crowd of curious on lookers. She's barefoot and her hands and feet are bleeding, her feet are scraped up and bleeding too. She looking around she sees Hannibal staring at her and her blue eyes widen and sue leaves. As Jack been watchin Hannibal's eyes with a curious look and looks in the direction of the baredfooted teen trying to leave the scene unnoticed, he's seen before and jogs to catch up to her. Hannibal watches as he manhandles her, pushing her into the side of a buliding and points a finger in her face. He drags her back to one of the SUVs and throws her into the passanger seat.

She stares straight ahead and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, getting lost in the killers mind.

2 ∞ & ↑

This time around he knew the victam, and been wanting to feel that rush again. He waited until the time was right to strike. When the time was right he broke into the house.

It was dark but he found his way around the house easyly knowing all too well where everything is. The victam woke up asked who was there, he hide in the kitchen and waited for him to round the corner he was holding a buther knife,as he rounded the corner he took a stab into the stomach falling to the floor, as he got to work on the body.

First cutting the arms off and putting them aside, then cutting the legs off putting them next to arms. He cuts off the head last and places it on the dining room table. He drags the rest of the body into the hallway. He puts one leg in the master bedroom, one in the bathroom sink, an arm in the living room, and an arm on the kitchen counter. He wanted his person to rot so he didn't do anything to make people thnk this person was dead.

2 ∞ & ↑

She comes back when the driver door opens. Tears have welted up in her eyes, as they fall, lets go of the breath she's been holding. She wipes away the tears as they start to drive away. Jack and Salem don't say a word on the way to the bureau. Anger bubbles up inside Jack, Will's told him about her the teenage age girl who got away from him inside the school. He smells of blood and tears, her lips are almost blue. She only waering altheitc shorts and a simple white t-shirt. He hands and knees have dried blood on them and look like they hurt.

Jack parks quickly and doesn't waste time. Salem gets out first and waita for Jack, as he rounds the front of the car and grabs her by the bicep tightly. He enter the bureau and walk down several hallways. As people stare at the odd pair, Alana looks puzzled when she sees Jack and Salem. He puts her into a interragation room. He sits her down as he sits across from her. "Who are you? What do you have to do with these crimes? Did you witness it? Where are your parents? Why are your hands and kness bleeding? Did you kill those people?"

"No" she says sliently  
Jack stops and looks at the teen puzzled. "Let's start with your name?"  
"Salem, Salem Rivers"  
"Okay where are your parents?"  
"They died when I was young"

"Why were you at the crime scene?"  
"When I forget to take my medication, I sleepwalk"  
"So you slept walked? Jack asks.  
"Yes"

"Will Graham believes you have something to do with this killer, is that true?"

She shifts in her seat slienlty. "No" she lies.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, im postive"

He nods his head and watches her as she stares back at him with innocene. He gets up from his chair and starts to leave. "What are you going to do to me? She asks. "Clean those cuts" he nods toward her hands, knees, and feet. She nods her head.

2 ∞ & ↑

Her feet got cleaned and bandaged, same with her knees, and hands, they gave her an oversized sweater to keep her warm. She sits in the interrogation room straching at her bandaged hand. She sits with her feet under her. As she looks at her hands. She hears the door open and close as a pair of blue eyes look at hers. "Hi Salem, im Alana Bloom" Alana says. "H-hi miss Bloom" Salem says looking at her hands. "I've heard a lot about you"  
"You have?" She asks looking at Alana puzzled. "Yes, you sleepwalk don't you?"  
She looks back at her hands again nodding her head.  
"Your here to analyze me aren't you?" Salem asks.  
"Yes"  
"You could've just asked" Salem says.  
"Okay, Whats wrong with you?"  
Salem looks up at Alana, as she smiles at her warmly, making Salem feel guiltly. "I suffer from depression, night terrors, sleepwalking, sometimes i lose time, and I self harm myself" "you me empthize don't you?"  
"I've been told that"  
"Can I see yor arm?" Alana asks. She pulls up her arm and sets it on the table. Alana stares at the at marks, there red and raw look painful.  
Alana touches him lightly, tracing the cuts. She pulls away and puys up her sleeve. "I way to get away?" She inqures. She shakes her head."a reminder, that I'll never have parents" she mummbles. They sit in slience for awhile, Alana staring at her with sad eyes. "Will you ever stop?" Alana asks. "If I ever get my parents back, but I know there never coming back"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing at the begininng is called the Apple Tree by Nina Nesbit shes amazes balls. 
> 
> I wanna thank forgtonparachute for helping me  
> And im sorryif it sucks or for any mistakes


	5. Oh My Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal spends the night at Will's house

_Oh my my,_  
 _Oh my stars_  
 _Everything you see is ours_  
 _Or it could be, if you would try_  
 _I wish you would, i wish you might_

 

Will drives Hannibal home, or tries too. Hannibal tells him not to drive him home, instead Hanniball stay the night and observe Will. Will disagrees but doesn't protest.

Hannibal wat hes the sun fade behind the tree as they pull into Will's driveway. "You don't have any clothes here" Will says. "That's fine" Hannibal says. "What about my dogs?" Will asks getting out of his car as Hannibal mirrors him. "I like your dogs" Hannibal says. Will closes his car door as does Hannibal. Will unlocks his front door and opens it and goes inside. As he looks around his hpouse looking at his mess. He starts picking up his mess.

"Sorry" he says taking his dirty shirts and towels to his laundry room. Throwing them into his heap of clothes. "Its quite all right" Hannibal says, he takes a seat on Will's couch and watches him amused. Will lets out his dogs and feeds them.

Will heads into the kitchen and grabs two mugs and starts the kettle for tea. He searches in his fridge for any food, but only finds vegatables. Hannibal walks into the kitchen.

"Will?"

Will hits in his head on the inside of the fridge. "Ow, you scared me" Will says closing the fridge. "I'm terribly sorry, but may I ask what are you doing?" Hannibal asks. Will rubs the back of his head feeling a bump. "I was trying to find us somethng to eat" Will says. He moves away from the fridge and takes the kettle off the stove.

Hannibal then opens the fridge and grabs the vegatables and puts them on the counter. Will pours himself some tea, then pours Hannibal tea and hands it to him. He takes it and takes a sip, setting it down as Will steals glances at him, thinking about what he thought about this morning. "What are you doing?" He decides to ask, taking a sip of his tea. "Making dinner" Hannibal says unwrapping the vegatables. "What could you possibly make with all those veggies?" Will asks. Hannibal finds a cutting board and knife, he then washes the tomatoes, green and red bell peppers. He grabs a large pan and finds the olive oil and pours a little in the pan, but doesn't start the burner. Instead he dries the vegatables and sets them on the cutting board.

Will watches him dice the tomatoes, he watches his forearms how they flex, Hannibal looks up right on quene, Will looks away his face redding. He sips his tea and looks back at Hannibal. Who now starting to cut the onions and bell peppers on a serpate cutting board. Hannibal then starts the burner for the pan and waits. He then grabs the cut up onions and adds them to the pan, as it sizzles and pops, making his home starting to smell like caramlized onions.

"Will have you ever heard of ratatouille?" Hannibal asks overing the sizzing of the onions, Will snakes his head sipping is now lukewarm tea, he's to enchanted by Hannibal. "Its an itatlan peasant dish, only vegatable, I would add meat, but it seems to me you don't have any at the moment." Hannibal says he starts adding the bell peppers and some more olive oil.

"Hmm" Will says. Hannibal then adds the tomatoes, salt and pepper. He stirs it around for a few more minutes then takes the pan off the burner, grabbing two bowls and filling them equaly. He grabs two forks and hands one bowl to Will. He takes it and looks at the vegatables and takes a bite. "Well?" Hannibal asks. Will chews then shallows. "Its very good" Will says taking amother bite.

"Good" Hannibal say taking a bite also. They sit in comfortable slience, only the sound of the fork hitting the side bowls and chewing, Will steals small glances at Hannibal who drinks his now cold tea, but doesn't say anything.

Will finishs first and just waches Hannibal eat. "Its been going around that a teenager with bloody hands and knees was at the crime scene" Will says as Hannibal tkaes a bite and chews slowly. "Do you think it was Salem?" He asks Will. Will shrugs his shoulders. " I'm not sure, i mean if it was I would've liked to know" Hannibal pauses and sets down his fork. "Why?" Hannbal asks picking up his fork and finishing his bite.  
"I feel responable for her"  
"Like Abigail?"  
Will shakes his head.  
"No i feel the need to protect her from this killer, he's trying to get someones attetion, she's the antidote, the whole reason he kils"  
"And your afarid its her?"  
Will nods his head and reaches for the sky, yawning. He looks at the clock.  
11:28

 

"Oh my" he says "time for bed" Will adds. Hanjibal finish his dinner and puts his bowl and Wil's into the sink. As Will lets in his dogs as they head upstairs except Winston. Hannibal takes of his suit jacket,vest and slips off his shoes. Winston sniffs his shoes then starts sniffing his feet, as Hannibal straches behind his ears, he wags his tail and pants. "Are you sure about sleeping on the couch?" Will asks from the staircase. "I'm very sure" Hannibal says. "Good night" Will says. "Good night my dear Will" Hannibal says as Will climbs the stairs and leaves his door open and crawls under the covers.

2 ∞ & ↑

Hannial was dosing off not really asleep not really awake, as Winston lays below him. Its dark but the light is on in the hallway. He hears a whimper, he looks down at Winston puzzled. He waits ror a few more mintues as he hears it again. He sets up and streches, then stands and climbs the stairs. He stands n the doorway of Will's bedroom. As hw twitches in his sleep. He takes quiet steps trying not wake the young man. He sits on Will's bed, his hand lingers in his hair as he strokes his sweaty curls. Will stops twitching and his breath isn't hitched. Hannibal kisses the place between his brows. His lips linger a mintue longer. He sits back up then climbs back down the stairs to the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Stars by Andrew Belle he's an amazing singer/songwroiter. Sorry for any mistakes


	6. Late Night Converstions In An Empty Parking Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loses time again and end up at salem's doorstep. Will and Hannibal have a late night converstion in an empty Taco Bell parking lot.

_That boy_  
 _Take me away_  
 _Into the night_  
 _Out of the hum of the street lights and into a forsest._  
 _I'll do whatever you say to me in the dark_  
 _Scared I'll be torn apart by a wolf in mask of a familiar name on a birthday card._

 

She was walking, walking to fast. He watches her from a distance, he doesn't want people to think he looking at her. She goes to her locker and grabs her biology book, she closes it slowly looking down at her phone. He was to focused on her as she looks down at her phone puzzled. He ran into a group of students, they laugh at him as he mutters a sorry. She's looking at him now with a blank expression on her face, there eyes meet, as he blue eyes widen with fear. She turns away and disappers into a sea of students

"Salem" a voice says. "Salem?" The voice says lounder. She looks around the empty classroom thinking she's alone and the voice is in her head. She doesn't know what time it is, or what's going on. "What time is it?" She asks the voice. "3:21"

Her head hits the desk as the voice seems closer. "Salem?"  
"I lost time" she whispers to the voice. "What do you remember?" The voice asks. She lifts her head of the desk, finding the voice wasn't in her head. Her history teacher kneels in front of her.  
"I remember going to my locker and grabbing my bio book, then I got a text from one of my friends, I heard people laughing and I thought they were laughing at me. But they were laughing at the new student teacher. When i look up he was staring at me and he scared me so I went to class, then im here with you" she says looking at him. "Does this happend often?"  
"Only when I don't take my medication" she says. "I hope I didn't scare you" she mummers. "Its alright, I liked the company, even though you didn't do much"  
"What did I do?" Salem asks.  
"For the most part you stared off into space, you did say something very odd"  
"What did I say?" She asks frowing as her history teacher starts wiping off his whiteboards. "For god so loved the world that he gave his only son, so that whoever believes in him shall not perish, but eternal life"  
"John 3:16"

She slides out of the desk and stands. "I'm sorry again for keeping you here" she says heading toward the door. "Its okay Salem, sometimes I could use the company" he says as he finishes cleaning the board and walks over to his desk and stacks papers. "See you tomorrow" she mutters and leaves. Noy paying attetion to the lurking eyes around the courner.

2 ∞ & ↑

He stares at the never ending blue sky, not caring at all if people look at him funny. He smiles at the clouds and sun, its warm then most fall days. He keeps his eyes up at the vault not wanting to take his eyes off it. He smiles again curious as to why he's happy for the first time.

He finally looks down and realizes where he's at. Its not sunny anymore or warm. Its dark and cold, he looks around his surronding. He's on a sidewalk street, many houses, and one buliding. He lost time again, he looks at the house in front of him, one light upstairs shines. He looks at his watch: 11:38. He walks up to the front door and knocks on the door sliently. He waits a few minuties, before the door opens. Salem stands before him in p.j shorts and a long sleeve sweater. She doesn't say a word as she opens the door wider letting Will in.

They travel through the darkness to the kitchen as she flips on the kitchen light and grabs the teapot and adds water. She pulls out to mugs, sugar, and two teabags. She stands agaisnt the kitchen counter waiting for the water to heat up as Will watches her. She wipes her eyes with her sleeves. "What are you doing here?" She says softly. She plays with the hem of her sweater as he clears his throat.

"I lost time" he says, as she chews the choller of her sweater. "Does it happend a lot" she says as the teapot makes a high pitched noise. She takes it off the stove pouring the hot water in the mugs. She then puts the teabags in them and adds some sugar, she grabs two spoons and heads to the table joininng Will.

She hands him a mug as he nods a thank you. "To answer your question, it depends I guess." Will says blowing on the steam. She takes a sip, setting her cup down. "Do you lose time?" Will asks. "I lost three hours and twenty-one minuties" she respond quietly. As there wrapped up in a comfortable sllence. They sip there tea and keep to themselves.

"What was the last thing you remember?" She asks.  
"Staring at the sky"  
She nods her head looking at his nose.  
"What about you?"  
"Going to my locker,grabbing my bio book, reading a text, looking at someone, and leaving"  
"Who was the 'someone'?"  
"Some new student teacher person"  
Will nods his head and drains the rest of his tea. "Do you dream?" He asks. She pauses looking at his soft blue/brown eyes. "No, not anymore aleast, this new medication im taking stops me from remembering my dreams" Will looks at her blue eyes. "What scares you" he asks. Her face stays blank as they stare at each other before her face changes. "Dreaming, I used to have terrible dreams about his person in a mask killing the people I love, I kept it to myself. But I started sleepwalking" she says keeping her eyes on Will's eyes. "What scares you?" She asks.

"Losing myself" he says shallowing. She takes his mug and hers and stands putting them in the sink. "You better go Mr.Graham before my aunt or uncle wakes up" she says. As Will stands and starts to leave. "I'll see you later" she says. As he travels through the darkness and opens the door the cool autman night hitting his face.

2 ∞ & ↑

He realizes he doesn't know how he got here, did he walk? Get a cab? Did someone drive him here? He scrolls through his contacts, realizing that all these people are sleeping. He stops at Hannibal's and ponders over for a few seconds debating weather or not to call him

He ends up calling him, knowing he's the only one awake at this hour. He presses the phone into his ear, as it rings. He answers on the third one, Will freezes realizing he doesn't know what he's gonna say.  
"Hello" Hannibal says.  
"I'm sorry um I need a ride home"  
"Where are you?"  
"Um,well..."  
"Will?"  
"At Salem's you remember the address right?" Will says  
Hannibal sighs and puts on his coat. "Yes, I'll see you in a bit" as Hannibal hangs up. Will slips his phone back in his pocket and waits for Hannibal. After awhile he starts getting bored, he rounds the block walking on the sidewalk, he looks at the star filled sky and thinks about Salem.

 _"What are you scared of?"_  
 _"Dreaming, I used to have terrible dreams about a person in a wolf mask killing the people I love, I kept it to myself then I started sleepwalking"_  
"What are you scared of?"  
"Losing myself"

He finds the big dipper amd traces it with his pointer finger. He can't think about sleeping not now. He goes back ro Salem thinking how could girl like her have a mind of a killer.

_"Do you lose time?"  
"I lost three hours and twenty-one minutes"_

_"What was the last thing you remembered?"_  
"Going to my locker, grabbing my bio book, looking at a text, looking up at someone, and leaving"  
"What about you?"  
"Looking at the sky"

Two headlights shine trough the sleepless night, as Will opens Hannibal's passanger door and gets in.  
"I'm sorry for making you drive out here" Will says closing the door.  
"Its really no problem" Hannibal says as he starts driving the street, and heading in the direction of Will's home. Hannibal stops at an red light, as Will looks out the window at the empty Tace Bell parking lot. "Take a right" Will blurts out. Hannibal looks at him funny but turns his signal on and takes a right. He pulls into the Taco Bell parking lot turning off his BMW. Will takes off his seatbelt. "Why are we here?" Hannibal asks.

"I wanted to talk about something"  
"What?"  
"Salem, and I also wanted to talk about us" Will says whispering the us part.  
Hannibal nods his head and takes off his jacket. "Is it possible I could have a daughter and not know it?" Will asks.  
"Its highly possibly, the mother of your daughter did not tell you, or choose not tell anyone, was there ever a time in your life when you forgot to use protection?" Hannbal asks. Will doesn't remember being in highschool otr if he forgot to use protection. "Its possible" Will says looking at Hannibal who is already looking at him.

"You kissed my forehead last night when I was sleeping I felt" Will says randomly. Hannibal stares at him blankly. "I'm sorry if I --"  
Will cuts him off by kissing on lips. Its just a peck as Will pulls back realizing what he just did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too" Will says turning red. Hannibal smiles shyly. Will chooses again to kiss him making it a real kiss.

He holds tightly to Hannibal jacket, as Hannibal cups his face. Will climbs on Hannibal's lap making it easier for him to kiss Hannibal. Its sweet and comfortable as they countine to make out. Will lets his hands roam over Hannibal's chest, gripping the farbic tightly in his hands. Hannibal's hands make is way into Will hairs pulling gently. Hannibal swipes his tounge agaisnt Will's bottom lip. Will repsonds bu opening his mouth wider letting Hannibal's tounge touch his, he moans. As it starts to get really hot in the car suddenly. They countine to kiss until there panting and need to take a break. Will breaks the kiss leaning his head agaisnt Hannibal's. He opens his eyes, Hannibal's stays closed. When he does open them he stares into Will's. Who smiles shyly. As hannibal gazes at him, Will sits up and stares at Hannibal. "Its kinda warm in here" Will says rolling down Hannibal's window. The windows are fogged up, but the cool night air makes them drip.

"How long have you been wanting to kiss me?" Hannibal asks Will.  
Will shrugs his shoulders. "I'm not sure" "awhile" he adds. Hannibal runs his fingers through Will's hair, then cups his face. "You felt it too" Will says. "Yes, for a while" they gaze at each other and steal small kisses. "What are going to tell everyone?" Will asks. "Nothing, not yet aleast" Hannibal says pulling him in for another small kiss.

"HEY, THIS ISN'T A MAKE OUT STOP" an old man in an Taco Bell shirt yells at them. They break and look oit the windo at the man who glares at thsm. They look at each other and giggle. Will steals another kiss from Hannibal before climbing off his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Candles by daughter, very good song  
> Anyways hoped u enjoyed and sorry for any mistakes. And im not sure if they have a taco bell in virigina


	7. Meeting Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem meets someone new and loses time. The murder family goes shopping and runs into Salem and her uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say that this is what happens when you listen to, too much paramore, you start writing domestic!murder family.  
> Anyways enjoy

_He's a shy boy,_  
 _Who doesn't say much_  
 _Only to the girl with blue eyes_  
 _The one he wants so much_

 

She blares her music up not caring if anybody hears it. He watches her again but from behind a group of students. He grips his jacket pulling it tighter around him. He keeps his distance but follows close behind, as she walks to the crowded lunch room. Its loud and has too much people in it.

She takes a seat next to one of her friends, she never talks to them unless they want a piece of her knowlegde. She only sits with them so people don't tease her about being a loner. She takes out her lunch box and sets it on the table and opens it. She grabs her turkey sandwhich and starts eating it in bits and pieces. She pulls put her history book and starts reading a chapter, she continues to eat her lunch, as he watches her and only looks away if he's been suspected.

He started this when he first layed eyes on her, knowing she was his undoing. The reason he will get caught. She never looks at him, she never looks at anyone.

He wants her, He wants to see her bleeding He wants to see her dead in his arms, pleading for her life That's how he wants her

She only wants to be normal like everyone else. She stands and throws away the rest of her lunch. She puts her history book and lunch box back in her backpack she zips it and waves a goodbye to her friends and leaves.

He stands and starts to leave also following her out the lunch room. She knows she's being folllowd but doesn't know who and why. She turns around and runs in her stalker. He backs into a group of students again. She looks at him now as he mutters sorries again.

"Why are you following me?" She asks her eyes harding with angry. "I'm sorry, I... wasn't..." "What's your name?" Salem asks crossing her arms. "Luke, I'm Luke the new student teacher" "I know, why are you following me?" She asks again. "I wasnt... I..... was um.. what's your name?" Luke asks. "Salem, Salem River, get a life and stop following me," Salem says turning around the corner and leaving.

She inahales sharply and loudly in the small room. She wipes away the tears and looks around. She's in her living room on the couch.

"How did I get here?" She asks starting to panic and looks at the clock:5:13. "I hate my life" she says covering her face with her hands. She cries into them when the front door opens, as her uncle walks in and frowns at Salem. "What's wrong Salem?" "Salem?" Her uncle asks She wipes her eyes and looks at her uncle in front of her. "I've been losing time" he drops his coat and briefcase and sits next to Salem.

She curls up next to him hugging his side. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispers. She doesn't speak nor does he. "I didn't want you you to worry" she whisper to him after five minutes of slience. He laughs bitterly. "I already worry about you enough me and your aunt both" he says hugging her tighter. "Did my mom die or did my parets die?" She asks letting go. "You tell me the truth and I'll tell you the truth" "I did you tell you the truth" "Not all of it" "Nor did you"

2 ∞ & ↑

"Why are we here, I thought you do all the work?" Abigail goans to Hannibal and Wil as they enter the supermarket. Abigail grabs a cart as Hannibal and Will trail behind. "So tell me about this Salem chick" Abigail says. Will coughs and looks at Hannibal. "You told her?" Will asks glaring at him. Hannibal glares back back at him.

"If she's your daughter, don't you wany Abigail to know also?" Hannibal asks Will and sighs harshly. As they walk down the aisles, Abigail gabs some junk food, then they enter the produce section. "I'm serious who's Salem?" Abigail asks them. "She may be a suspect in my lastest case" Will says. "Oh I see" Abigail says as Hannibal grabs various fruits and vegatables putting them in the cart. Will looks around the store. His eyes meet a familar pair.

"Alison's gonna be mad" Salem says to her uncle. They walk into the supermarket, he grabs a basket, she clings to his arm when they head to the produce section. "We needed to go shopping anyways" he says to Salem. "And refill your percripsestion" he adss grabbing bagged salad and putting it in the baset. "You know she hates it when you go shopping without her" Salem says grabbing a bag of carrots and a small bottle of ranch dressing.

They continue down the produce section as her uncle grabs more vegatables, Salem keeps her eyes on the produce as her uncle's eyes wander around spotting Mr.Graham and Dr.Lecter with a teenager. He nudges Salem who's debating on which kind of apples to get.

"Hmm" she says sliently. "Is that those gentlemen who were at the house a week ago?" She looks up brieftly at her uncle then at the pair then back at the apples. She grabs a few apples, then grabs her uncle's arm. Dragging him to the ceral section.

Will watches them before looking back at Hannibal and Abigail. Who stare at him with a funny look. "That's her isn't it?"Abigail asks. "Yes that was Salem" Will says. "Who was that man?" Abigail asks crossing her arms as Hannibal pushes the cart. "That's her uncle, she lives with her aunt and uncle" Will explains "Wait, what happen to hr parents" "They were killed" Will says walking with Hannibal. "So she looks like you, I mean she looks like you a lot" Abigail says walking with Hannibal and Will to the check out line.

He spots her again looking at ceral with her uncle, who laughs at her trying to grab a box of Cheerios.

"Shut up" she says angryly at him. She throws the box in the basket, he giggles as they walk down the alise looking at the coffee. He looks at the decides on maxwell's house. "We should've got a cart" she says. "Are we done?" He complains. "Yes" she says heading toward the self checkout.

She runs into someone. "I'm sorry" she says beofre looking at his face. "No, I'm sorry, funny running into you here" she grips the basket, knuckles turning white. "And you are?" Her uncle asks. "Im Luke, Luke Morioka, I'm a new student teacher" "I see" "I'm gonna go check these out" not looking back at his face again "Okay, well it was nie meeting you" her uncle says with a smile. "He seems--" "Don't start"


	8. Lionheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Salem have lunch, as Hannibal watches them, and Luke takes his obessesion to another level.

_Your just a man with a lionheart_   
_Just a boy with guts_   
_Who loves a man well enough_   
_Even though his mind is rust_

 

"Salem"  
"Mr.Graham"  
"Please call me Will"  
"I'd prefer Mr.Graham"  
"Okay, your probably wondering why I'm here, huh"  
"Yeah a lttle" she says wih a laugh.  
"I was wonderng if you would like to have lunch wth me"  
She lets people pass her by as they move out of the way, he looks at her as she looks around.  
"Um I already packed my lunch but I would like to keep you company if you want" she says with a smile, he returns a small smile back.  
"That's fine"  
"Okay cool um lets go then" she says awkardly.  
"Why did you park?" She adds.  
"Just in the parking lot" they walk in an akward slience to the student parking lot, with Will hands in his pocket, and Salem's in her jacket pocket.

"So what were you doing at supermarket? and with Hannbal?" She asks. He blushes and smiles at the ground."Um we were shopping with Abigail"  
"That must the pretty one huh?"  
"Um yeah" he says.

"Well well well looks like the freak has a boyfriend? Daddy issues much?" The blonde teenager who tripped her says. Salem turns the color of her red shirt.  
"Ah, no im not her boyfriend" Will says harshly.  
"Then what are you her father? I heard her parents gave her up because she was too much of a freak" she replies cooly.  
He shuts his mouth and looks at Salem.  
"Why don't you mind your own fucking business, and get a life Stacy"

"Excuse me I have a life, grow up whore"  
She laughs harshly and glares at Stacy darkly.  
"Says trhe girl ho fucked the whole football team" she says sharply.  
"That's just a rumors

 

" Stacy replies her voice a whiser.  
"I have ears too" Salem says opening Will's passenger door slaming it. "Tell ypur daughter or whatever she is don't believe everything ypu hear" Stacy says weakly. Will nods his head and gets in, starts the car, and leaves.

 

"Do they bully you a lot? Will asks.  
"Sometimes" she says as she looks put the window as it starts to rain.  
"Why do they bully you?" Will asks.  
She continues to look out the window, she leans her head against the window, her breath fogging up the glass, she draws little hearts, avoiding the question.  
"Um I had a really bad panic attack during lunch, I lost five hours after that, and that's when I was put on meds" she says plainly.  
Will drives through the drive through and orders his food heading to a park he knows is empty during the afternoon.

"You don't mind eating in the rain do you?" He asks.  
She shakes her head as he parks the car, she gets out first, then Will. They head to a table and sit across from each other, as it lightly rains outside. She pulls outs her lunch box and opens it grabbing a can of peaches. She grabs a plastic fork and starts eating her peaches. "So why did you all of a sudden want to have lunch with me?" She asks eating a peach. "I justed wanted to talk to you abput a few things"

Se nods her head and says. "Okay, shoot, what's up?"  
"Well um there hasn't been another murder, which is good, and I wanted to ask you if you were at the crime scene Monday" he explains unwrapping his burger and taking a bite. She takes another bite of her peaches and chews slowly.  
"I was, but I didn't mean to be"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I slept walked there" she saying finishing her last peach moving to her crackers.  
"Does that happen a lot?"  
"Depends, do you sleep walk a lot?"  
"Depends"  
"I didn't want to make you mad, and your boss talked to me, so don't get mad at him either" she says popping a cracker in her mouth.

Will takes a deep breath and another bite od his burger and starts eating his fries.  
"Are you mad?"  
"No, I just wish Jack would've told me"  
"Oh, I would've, but I didn't know if it was my place sorry"  
"Its okay"

2 ∞ & ↑

He watches them from his car as they continue to talk and eat. Why would Will put that nasty stuff in his body. He huffs a harsh breath and countines to watch them. He see's another on looker the same person from the supermarket, he glares at the man who watches Salem. How rude.

The man's slender but as muscle, he has deep green eyes and ash blonde hair that hangs in his face. He looks about 20,21. Hannibal ponders on how a good meal he would make, then to why a man would stalk such a person like Salem.(unless he's stalking Will.)

He gives him a dark look but he's to busy gazing at Salem. She isn't that rude, she's too quiet and that's why she hasn't been a meal. She's soft hearted and cares about Will deeply as much as Hannibal doesn't want to admit it.

2 ∞ & ↑

He watches, he watches her eat with the fbi agent.  
He wants to kill him  
He wants to kill him anx that man he was with last night. They gotten close to her and it wasn't fair. But he knows he can't

2 ∞ & ↑

They eat in slience as Salem finishes her lunch first and watches Will eat. "What?" He says with a mouthful of fries, She smiles sweetly.  
"You remind me of my uncle" she says sliently.  
"Oh really how?"  
"My uncle is very soft spoken and has a big heart, your the same except you have an opionin"  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"I don't know depends on how you see it" she says smilng again.

"You have a pretty smile" Will says randomly.  
"Thanks, I don't smile often"  
"You should smile more it suits you" Will says smiling, she chuckles.  
"Here lt me take your garbage" he suggests.  
"Oh no I can do it"  
"No its okay" he says balling up his wrapper and taking her garbage. When he turns he fishes put her fork and slips in his pocket where a zip lock bag is. He looks around making sure no one saw him.

Two feet away Luke watches him slip the fork in his pocket as does Hannibal, he smiles. "Clever boy" Luke hides his angry and watches Salem and Will go to his car. Hannibal starts his and drives away.  
Will doesn't Salem about Stacy, protecting her from the knowledge of another bully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kinda short and lots of talking. Mistakes? Sorry


	9. My Lips Are Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem and Abigail meet as Luke lurkes

_Let you walk all over me_  
 _Leave your footprints on my heart_  
 _Its becoming clear to me_  
 _Its been like this from the start_

 

"You had lunch with Mr.Graham?"  
"Yeah, is that a bad thing?"  
"Well no, I just want you around him, he's too-"  
"Unstable?"  
"Yes"  
"Of course, he's not that unstable, he's nothing close to me"  
"Salem"  
"What? He's worse?"  
"I'm not saying he's-"  
"Worse? He's not, just........"  
"Salem can you just listen to me?"  
"I'm am" she says getting up from here bed and grabbing her coat heading downstairs, He follows her. "Where do you think your going?" He asks her. "Out, you tell me to be more social" "Salem stop" he says grabbing her arm. "Let go please" she asks angryly. "Your not going anywhere"  
"Watch me" she says harshly yanking her arm, opening the front door, and running put into the cold evening. "Salem!" He screams as runs down the sidewalk.

She doesn't know where she going, just going. The sun's setting behind the trees as Salem runs to the park across the street, looking behind her making aure her uncle didn't follow her. She takes a seat at a bench and stares at the pond in front of her. "What a jerk" she says under her breath starting to talk to herself. "What does he know?" She asks herself, she crosses her arms hatefully.

"What does he know? He's not an antisocial and unstable teenager" she huffs a breath and starts watching the fading sun. When the sun's down and over the trees, she looks at her hand and shivers. She doesn't realize a pair of black flats are in front of her. She looks up puzzled at a pair of twin eyes. "Hi" Abigail says akwardly.

"Hello Abigail right?" "Yes, mind if I sit?" She asks pointng at the empty seat next to Salem. "Yeah go ahead" Salem says, Abigail takes a seat next to Salem as she looks around the darken play ground the sky a deep purple. "So what are you doing here?" Salem asks. "I'm waiting for my dad's" "Dad's?" Abigail nods her head smilng slightly. "Will and Hannibal" Salem nods her head and smiles. "There together" Abigail giggles. "It was only a mater of time" she says giggling again. "True" Salem says. "You know I don't feel comfortable talking to girls my age, but with you...." she trails. "Its like talking to Will"she finishes smiling at Salem. "Oh?" Salem looks at her confused. Abigail laughs a little.

"Its a good thing don't worry" "Oh" she says plainly. "Your a lot like him" she starts. "Almost like twins: same hair, same eyes, same nose too" she huffs a laugh. "Same 'curse'" she huffs another laugh. "You even walk the same" she says laughing again.

A twig snaps in the distance, Salem hears it as does Abigail. "What was that?" Abigail asks. "I don't know" she replies. They look behind then seeing no sign of anybody else but them. Bright lights blind them as girls. Salem stands "it was nice talkng to you" Salem says starting to leave. "You to Salem" Abigail says.

He hides behind the nearest tree, she walks in front of him not noticing him at all. He let's go of the breathe he was holding and follows Salem home. He strays behind, as the car drives away. Salem hides in the darkness as the car passes her. She relieved Hannibal doesn't stop. She takes a deep breath and contiues to walk jome Luke lurking close behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write idk why 
> 
> Oh I forgot Boy by Nina Nesbitt


	10. 6:30 p.m

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem confronts Luke, Luke tells her abput Will's motives whick ends in her losing time and ending up at Hannibal's doorstep.

_I will keep quiet, you won't even know I'm here_  
 _You won't suspect a thing_  
 _You won't see me in the mirror_  
 _But I crept into your heart_  
 _You can't make me disappear_  
 _Til I make you_

 

"Luke right? Mind if I sit?" She aks Luke. He fumbles with his book and drops it agan staring at her confused. She pulls out a chair and sits own with Luke staring at her.  
"What are you doing?" He ask nervously.  
"What? I can't next to you?"  
"It's crossing a line"  
"You've already crossed that line boy, by stalking me"  
"No I wasn't"  
"Uh yes you were look I'm not stupid"  
"I never said you were"  
"Why do you keep following me?" She asks. He gulps and drops his book again. "You know Mr.Graham isn't a nice guy" he babbles on picking it back up, leaning toward Salem. "Wanna bet?" "He took your fork" he blurts out. "Yeah so" "No no no no I mean he took it and slipped it in a ziplock baggy thing" he says akwardly. "What do you mean?"  
"He used you" She blinks a few times before she understands why he wanted to have lunch with her. Her chest tightens and she breathes deeper. She covers her face and squeezes her eyes shut. She gets up her chair falling on the floor as people look at her an watch her run out the side door and into the parking lot.

***

"So what do you know about her?" Abigail asks Hannibal. "All I know is she something close to Will" "And she has no parents, and lives with her aunt and uncle." "Nice people" "she has a stalker" Abigail says as its quiet for a while. "Yes" Hannibal answers. "How did you know" She asks. "How did you know" he asks. "I have my ways" he says darkly. "Last night when I was talking to her, When she was walkimg home someone was following her" The doorbell rings throwing them both of gaurd. "I'll get it" Will says from the other room.

***

She looks around not knowing where she is, not knowing the place, the last time this happen she was 12. She see's a house bigger than heers in front and rings the doorbell. She looks around the house again. "Where the fuck am I?" She asks herself and looks at her watch. 6:30 p.m "really" she says as the door opens. Will stands in the doorway. Her stomach drops and her chest tightens. "Salem? What are you doing here?" Will asks smiling.

She stands akwardly shifting her weight and centching and uncentching her fist. "Stay away from me" she says bitterly. His brows knitt and he looks at her confused. "What?" "Stay away from me, don't contact me, don't talk to me just- don't" she says tearing up she wipes them away. He touches her she pushs him away. "Salem" he say.

"You used me, for some sick expirement, how could you? I trusted you!" She says backing away. "I didn't think you would find out" he says sadly. "Stay away I don't care if your my father or not, it's not like your were there for me, I mean you already have Abigail, why need me?" Her chest tightens and her head spins.

"Salem let me explain please" he says. "No, ypu don't get to explain to me, not now not ever" she says fleeing the driveway and going to her car. Will keeps his pace behind her. She unlocks her car and gets in. He pounds on the window trying to get her attetion. She starts her car and puts it in drive. He follows close but she gains speed and he stops in the middle of the road.

The drive home is quiet for her she keeps her radio a low hum. She wipes her eyes and wipes her nose with her sweater. She arrives home and keeps her car on and going inside and making her way to her room. She grabs a duffel bag and stuffs close in it. She grabs her homework and ipad putting them on top. She scribbles down a note to her aunt and uncle taping it to her door.

She picks up her dufflel bag and makes her way downstairs and going to her car and putting sher bag in back, she rounds her car, and gets in the driver side and puts it in reverse, then putting it in drive and going somwhere only see knows.

***

She drops her duffel and coat, turning on all the lghts and the porch light. She opens her duffel bag and takes out everything putting it all in a drawer in the living room. She goes into the kitchen opening every cupboard. "Food minor detail" she says to herself. She closes the cupboards and heads out on to the porch and watches the sunsets.

The sunsets behind the tall trees very slowy making the sky pretty pinks and purples. She looks beyond her car and into the trees. She gets up from her chair and goes into the forest, its dark but not too dark. She walks among the trees and keeps close to them. She hears a twig snap close by. She whips her head around, looking around the forset. "Hello" she asks. She walks deeper in the forest. Another twig snaps, she looks around again. "Who's there" she asks darkness. She hit in the back of the head with a gun maybe a rifle. She falls to the ground and smells blood. She tries to turn her head but gets hits againin the temple. She looks at the trees seeing a blurry firgure she sees light then everything turns to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip cory  
> Sorry for any mistakes 
> 
> Devil within digital daggers


	11. Wild Cherries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian finds Salem at a crime scene

_She ran faraway_  
 _Where no one can find her_  
 _She ran into a field of wild cherries_

 

She opens her eyes slowly as they flutter open, she touches her head with a shakly hand, it hurts and the blood as dried up. She looks at the trees as it starts to rain. She feels the ground with her hands and feet trying to get sense at where she's at.

She rolls over and tries to stand up, standing and walking tree to tree getting a little closer to her cabin. Her knees gives out as she falls to her knees, then falls face first in the dirt crawling getting closer. Then she finally stops and closes her eyes.

***

They got out all at once at the crime scene with Wil close behind. He pet them look at the body as it lays in pieces on the forest floor. "Wow, this is horrific" Beverly says. "Its really not that bad" Jimmy says as he starts taking pictures of the body. Brian scotting out the area looking for any cules.

He finds drag marks with blood on them leading more into the forest, he looks behind him as Wil starts to do his thing. He looks forward ad follows the marks, leading deeper into the forest. He keeps on it, but the drag marks stop. He's deeper in the forest then he thought, he looks around the forest seeing a pale hand in the dirt, he steps toward the hand, seeing an arm.

He steps foward more standing over a body. He leans down to feel her pulse, she's alive, he turns her over examing the wounds. Hit to the temple and back of the head, looks like with a gun of some sort.

He slings her arm around his neck and picks her up carrying her bridal style following the drag marks back.

He makes it back while everybody is putting the body putting a body bag. As everybody stops what there doing and look at Brian, Will looks at the girl in his arms. "Can somebody call an ambulance?" He asks as Jimmy starts calling. Brian walks toward the car as h lays her down in the car. "Who is she?" Brian asks. "Her names Salem" "Who's Salem?" He asks. "A suspect, maybe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut this chapter in half so thats why its short


	12. Wild Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem remebers something from her past

_Everything you loved before_   
_You don't love no more_   
_Everything I did for you_   
_You don't want no more_

 

"You!" He starts.  
"Your the reason my neice is here! You! I knew you were trouble from the start! Stay away from her!" He screams at Will. He stands his ground ad looks past him. "You freak" he spat. "Larry, stop" Alison says he pulls him away, he walks away waving her off.

"Mr.Graham this isn't your fault, she went put their on her own" she says catching his eye. "Its fine with me if you visit her, just don't do it when he's around, I'm sorry for his behavior, he's very protective of Salem" she smiles at him and walks away trying to find her husband.

Leaving Will standing alone in the hallway.

***  
He sits on her bed loking at her pale face. He watches her breath and hears her heart beating on the monitor. He grabs her limb hand holding it.  
"I'm so sorry" he starts.  
"I'm the reason your here, the reason you got attacked." He sniffs, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes. "You derserve better, I know you hate me, I hate me too, I just want to be here for you" he let's go of her hand and gets up taking a seat next to her awaiing for her to wake up.

***  
 _"Mommy!"_  
 _"Salem, hi, was she good for you?"_  
 _"Yes, she was fine like always"_  
 _"Mommy look, auntie Ali and I picked some wild strawberries" she holds a bowl of strawberries, as she kneels down to Salem level taking a strawberry and popping it in her mouth._  
 _"There yummy darling, we have to go because you need to get to bed, you make school tomorrow little duck" she says kissing her nose, as Salem laughs. Salem puts the bowl on the table and garbs her bag._  
 _"Mommy?"_  
 _"What sweetie?"_  
 _"Do I have a daddy?"_  
 _She pauses and looks at Alison then back at Salem._  
 _"Yes,"_  
 _"Will I ever meet my daddy?" She asks curiously._  
 _"I'm not sure, daddy doesn't know you yet"_  
 _"Mommy?"_  
 _"What?"_  
 _"When Will I meet daddy?"_  
 _"Soon my love"_

***  
She opens her eyes and takes off her breathing mask, wiping away her tears. "No" she says into her hands, and she sobs quietly. "Salem" she wipes her tears away and finds the voice next to her.

Wil runs a had over his face. She gets up quickly and gives him a tight hug, not caring he's sitting down. "I'm sorry" she says. He hugs her back akwardly. She starts crying softly again. "Why are you crying?" He asks. "I have something to tell you, and your gonna hate me for it"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partttt 22222


	13. Liar, Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salem tells Will the truth

_I need space_   
_Not time_

 

"I'll never hate you"

"No I mean you will, I was thier that night, when Tim was killed, I don't know who killed him, I just saw him being killed, I watched, and I lied to you and Hannibal" she wipes away her tears and gets off, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"This person kills for somebody" he explains. "You seem to be always near the crime, I wouldn't be surpised if you are the one killing them" he says sternly.

"I wish it was you, I wish you died" she mutters.

He covers his face and rubs his eyes, looking at Salem who stares outside.

"I didn't mean it" she says a tear slipping down her cheek.

"Well, I did"

She nods her head and hides her face. "I understand"

He watches her for a moment remembering when he was a teen, he was just like Salem.

"Salem, your awake" her aunt says glancing at Will, who glances at her and looks back at Salem. "Salem?" She asks. "What's wrong?"

Se looks up wiping her tears with her sleeve.

"Nothing"

***  
"Will?"

"Hi, I need you"

Hannibal nods his head and takes a seat next to Will in the lobby.

"Salem lied to me, to you" he blurts out, nurses and do tos pass them ingoring them too busy saving lifes. "What did she lie about Will?"

"She saw him- witnessed- saw, whatever the crime," Will says babbling. Hannibal looks at Will who looks back hungreyly.  
"And?"  
"I told her i bet she's the one who been killing them, she rold me she wishes I was dead"  
"No...yes... I don't know yet, things don't add up"  
"Did she mean it?"

Will pauses looking at his hands, balling them in fisits. Hannibal grabs one of his hands and brings it to his lips, kissing the inside of his palm, Will shivers from the concact. "Did she mean it?" He repeats.

There fingers interwine as Hannibal squeezes his hands for comfort. "No"

"Do you believe her?"

"Yes" he whispers.

"What shall we do about this problem"

"I don't know yet"

"Tell uncle Jack or not?" Hannibal asks.

"If we can keep Abigail's secreat, we can keep her's"

"Is her's worth keeping?" Hannibal asks, Will nods his head, Hannibal stands up still holding Will's hand, he looks up at Hannibal.

"Come, you need to rest" Hannibal says, Will stands, closer to Hannibal. Hannibal leans in and sniffs smelling still the feverned sweetness mixed with day old sweat.

"Maybe a shower" Hannibal says, Will huffs a breath and tugs on Hannibal Hand.

"Maybe you can join me" Will whispers in his ear. Hannibl smiles darkly.

***  
She paces her hosptial room going in circles as she bites her lip until she tastes blood, she sucks her lip and continues to pace. She stops and rips off her hospital band, dropping it on the fall. Her aunt comes back from her car with a bag of normal clothes for Salem. "Thanks" she says going into the bathroom and changes into a pair of legging ad an oversized sweater. She slips on her converse balling up her hosptial gown, she comes put and throws it on the bed, her aunt smiles. "The doctors say you'll be fine, and also be careful with ypurs stichtes, and your head" she says with a sad smile. Salem giggles and holds her hand out. Her aunt takes it and they walk out of the hosptial.

***  
"He's not mad is he?" She asks picking at her sweater.

"No why would he be?"

Se shrugs her shoulder looking out the window.

***  
"Salem, welcome home sweetie" her uncle says with a smile. Sh smiles back giving him a hug, he gives her a kiss on the top of her head leading her inside. "How's your head?" He asks. "Fine, it hurts"  
"The doctors say to take the pain medication if your feeling pain, just not before you go to sleep, because you know"

She smiles and nods her head. "Did you give ypur statement?" He asks as they take seats in the kitchen. Her aunt starts the kettle for tea. She nods her head crossing her arms across her chest tugging on her sweater. "I'm sorry for everything that's been happening this past few weeks." He says with a small smile.

She looks down tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Don't be, I've been difficult" she says. "Salem, are you okay?" He asks. "Will used my DNA for testing on something todo with this killer" she blurts. Her aunt slams the mud down, making Salem jump. "Sorry" she says. "You surpised me, I never thought he would do that" "I know" "Why didn't you tell us?" She shrugs heer shoulders sipping her tea.

***  
He looks from the couch reading the newpaper, her wife sleeping, and Salem working on her homework. He see's the glare first from the sun. He looks out the window seeing the car.

He puts down his newpaper and gets up from the couch. He sighs and watches Will and Hannibal get out of his car. He opens the front door and closes it behind him. "Can I help you?" He asks bitterly. "I was wondering if I could talk to Salem" Will asks stepping a little closer. "Salem's busying" he says sternly, crossing his arms.

"You know she told me the little stunt you pulled" he says. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Will says. Larry steps down from the steps facing Will. "You may not talk to my niece" he says. Will sighs and starts,to leave. "Wait Will, let me just give you something" Larry says. Wil turns around and Larry punches him in the face.

Will stumbles back running into Hannibal. He stares angerly at him, he stands and throws a punch hitting his jaw, he takes out a gun pointing it at Will, he doesn't see it throwing another punch hitting his nose.

Salem comes out pushing Will back. "Stop" she says she turns and gets hits in the face with her uncle's gun. He holds her face her uncle drops his gun, heading toward her. "I'm fine" she whispers. "I'm sorry" he says hugging her tightly.


	14. You Belong With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

_Can't you see that I'm the one_  
 _who understands you_  
 _been here along, so why can't you seee_  
 _You belong with me,_  
 _You belong with me_

She put the ice pack on the side of her swollen face, still bloody from being hit. She sits on the couch, her vision coming back making out the dark living room, with her uncle plus Hannibal and Will.

Hannibal leans down in front of Salem taking the ice pack off. He touches her cheek turning her head to the side, exaiming the open stitches. "Does it hurt?" He asks looking at her. She shakes her hesd and focuses on his nose. He takes a washcloth drabbing the side of her face trying to clean the wound. "Are you okay with me stitching you up" he asks.

She sighs and nods her head. He finishes cleaning it, "Can you hand me the first aid kit" Hannibal asks, Larry hands it to him and sits quietly back down, bathing in his gulit. Will sits in the kitchen his head throbbing, he fishes out his bottle of pills, shaking two out on to his hand, shallowing them.

Hannibal starts stitching her face, as she stares at the nearby wall, ingoring the dull pain. She bites her lip and squeezes her hands together. Hannibal senses her pain and stops. "I'm fine, its okay" she says weakly. He nods his head and continues

***  
He examines her eyes next, making sure the blow to her head didn't damage her eyesight, he checks her pulse, then looks at the stitching again making sure its tight. "Be careful when laying down, it may sweel up, if it does just put the ice pack on it, other than that you should be okay" he finishes by standing up and walking back toward the kitchen setting down the first aid kit and shrugging out of his jacket.

"I'm going to bed" she says standing and working her way toward her bedroom as the men don't say a word, just watch her.

***  
 _"Sometimes you need bad, in order to have the good" she tell him, they sit across from each other in the dim living room._

_"Why do I always have to have terrible things in life?"_

_She smile and folds her hands. "Your not bad Will, your strong, you may be unstable only because of what your capable of doing, she loves you a lot and looks up to you. I gave my life for her"_

_"Why?"_

_"I knew she needed you more than she needed me"_

_He nods his head and looks away from her. "Will remember this let's love not fall in love because everything that falls can be broken"_

***  
He looks around the darken room, they didn't make it home, but didn't seem to care. He curls up tighter and closer to Hannibal wanting that warmth. Hannibal doesn't stir but opens his eyes. "I didn't wake you did I?" He asks Hannibal who sighs and smiles sleepishly.

They lay close to each other in the quiet room only the sound of there breathing. Will found Hannibal's lips first kissing them slowly his hands coming up to his face, his fingertips touching the ends of his hair. Hannibal keeps his hands in Will's hair burying them deeper. The kiss deepens making it bittersweet and loving. Will opens his eyes to see Hannibal's closed. He breaks it smiling at the older  
man. "What if I told you I loved you?" Will asks running his fingers through his hair. Hannibal nuzzles his head into Will neck, placing small kisses with his named whispered in them. " I would say I love you" he says. Will smiles kissing Hannibal's cheek then lips.

***  
Its 7:25 when the doorbell rings, she brushes the crumbs off her sweater and walks toward the door opening it and looking around then down at the steps and looks at the box, then picks it up and takes it inside closing the door with her foot.

Salem sets down the box on the table and opens it: there's a note and a bunch of pictures. She takes out the note and looks at the pictures. She picks up the first one: its her at the crime scene looking at Will. She picks up a few more, one with her at school parking lot leaving, another one sitting in her car, one with her uncle at the store.

She dumps out the box, all of the pictures are of her, all taken from a distance all of them of Salem, she opens the letter and reads it.

**Just a friendly reminder, I will be watching, always, and also you belong to me and me only**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the playlist  
> http://grooveshark.com/#!/playlist/the-antidote/83877172


End file.
